1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hairbrushes and, more specifically, to a baby care product used to treat a condition in newborns commonly referred to as cradle cap. The present invention incorporates means for applying baby oil to loosen the thick, crusty epidermal layer of the scalp, means for massaging the scalp area and means for removing the scaly skin particles from the scalp using a hairbrush-like device.
The hairbrush-like device has a contoured cylindrical housing conforming to the shape of said device wherein said device can be stored until desired use. Thereby preventing contamination of said device by dust and dirt.
The hairbrush-like device has a fine toothed comb and an oppositely opposed soft bristled hairbrush on the distal end and a handle on the proximal end.
At the proximal end extending away from the handle is a spray attachment capping the handle having fluid connection with a cavity within the handle wherein is stored a quantity of baby oil which can be selectively dispensed onto the scalp of an infant. The cavity within the handle can be accessed for cleaning and refilling by removing the spray attachment.
Further said hairbrush-like device has an extendable retractable applicator housed within a cavity within the device housing at the distal end from said spray attachment. Said applicator can be extended or retracted by means of a slidable member located exteriorly on the housing having connection means with said recessed applicator.
The user of the present invention removes the hairbrush-like device from within the storage container and while holding the infants head in one hand applies a predetermined amount of baby oil using the spray applicator to the infants scalp. The user will then rotate the hairbrush-like device and selectively massage the baby oil into the scalp before removing the loosened skin particles by means of combing and/or brushing the scalp of the infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other hairbrush applicator devices designed for applying liquids to the head area Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,522 issued to Donley et al. on May 23, 1978.
Another patent was issued to Busch et al. on Sep. 19, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,183. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,621 was issued to Pyrozyk on Jul. 3, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 1, 1994 to McDonald as U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,833.
Another patent was issued to Hogan et al. on Sep. 12, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,006. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,130 was issued to Kluge et al. on Mar. 10, 1998. Another was issued to Izhak on May 5, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,531 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 11, 1952 to Gaspari as U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,431.